wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
December 2, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The December 2, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on December 2, 2019 at the Bridgestone Arena in Nashville, Tennessee. Episode summary Kevin Owens vs Bobby Lashley It’s hard to know who got the worst of what began as a Kevin Owens vs. Bobby Lashley match but soon turned into a two-on-one beatdown and ended in a dual arrest. It’s fair to say that Owens was certainly worse off at the end of the bout, which saw AOP ambush him in the middle of the action. Owens won via disqualification, but Akam & Rezar concluded the beatdown by dragging him out of the arena. But whatever relative moral victory Lashley and Lana could claim was quickly shattered during an in-ring interview with Charly Caruso that was blown up by the arrival of Lana’s estranged husband, Rusev. Even then, however, Lashley and Lana were still in the clear on paper. The Bulgarian Brute’s attack of Lashley was yet another violation of Lana’s restraining orders, which at this point, could generously be called frivolous at best. Luckily for Rusev, the arresting officer happened to be familiar with all the martial drama in the Rusev family and wasn’t about to go out of his way to lock up Rusev. He did, however, cuff Lashley after The All Mighty shoulder-checked him while exiting, and Lana was next after she open-palm slapped Nashville’s finest on the ramp. Kevin Owens got beat up, Rusev crashed the show and Bobby Lashley and Lana are under arrest, and there are still two hours to go. Eric Young vs Andrade From one continuing display of dominance to another, Andrade added to his still-growing winning streak with yet another victory, this time over Eric Young. And while Young mustered up a fair amount of hometown magic against the former NXT Champion in the form of a gorgeous top-rope elbow drop and a wheelbarrow neckbreaker, Andrade dodged Young’s second attempt at the elbow and quickly put the match away with his running double knees and the Hammerlock DDT. Not to be outdone, however, 2019 NASCAR Champion Kyle Busch notched a WWE victory of his own when he pinned 24/7 Champion R-Truth (Busch's seatmate Michael Waltrip served as the ref), leading to a title change that was unexpected even by the standards of WWE's most chaotic title. True to form, Truth rallied, winning the title back later in the evening by pinning Busch during his championship photo session. Charlotte Flair vs The Kabuki Warriors It’s not unreasonable for Charlotte Flair to think she could take The Kabuki Warriors singlehandedly in a Handicap Match. After all, there are few Superstars with the kind of credibility of the 10-time Women’s Champion. But her eyes might have been bigger than her stomach on this one. More to the point, she didn’t keep them where they should have been, allowing the WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions to win the two-on-one match in cruel fashion. Charlotte was justifiably focused on Asuka in the deciding moments, looking to serve up some payback to The Empress of Tomorrow for spraying her twice in two nights with the green mist. And while The Queen applied the Figure-Eight to her longtime rival, Flair completely forgot about Kairi Sane, who had tagged in unbeknownst to The Queen and soared with an InSane Elbow as Charlotte applied the submission hold. The impact flattened Flair and easily earned the three-count. So Charlotte’s woes increase, and The Kabuki Warriors pick up a victory that Charlotte mistakenly thought was hers to lose. Sure, she’s The Queen. But there’s still only one of her. Results * Singles Match: Kevin Owens defeated Bobby Lashley (w/ Lana) by DQ * Singles Match: Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega) defeated Eric Young * 2-on-1 Handicap Match: The Kabuki Warriors (Asuka & Kairi Sane) defeated Charlotte Flair Other on-screen talent * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Sarah Schreiber Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Asuka Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Kairi Sane Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Sarah Schreiber Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes